


Pink Birthdays

by Skylin3



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Established Relationship, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylin3/pseuds/Skylin3
Summary: Mini drabble for Yukari's birthday today 10/19/2020! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PINK ARGUS!
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Pink Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been a while, hasn't it? As you can see I'm not dead and in fact still very much into writing! I have more details below, so I'll let read the fic first and then tell you. See you below!

"Happy Birthday!" cheered many voices as Yukari walked inside the dorms. 

She was caught off guard, putting her hands on her mouth and crying from the excitement of it all. She looked around seeing a small banner wishing her a happy birthday with her name on it.

Yukari couldn't believe that her friends would go to this extent to celebrate her birthday. They had done something similar for everyone else as of before, but October had been a particularly hard month for them. 

Deep down she knew she shouldn't have expected anything, but to simply know that her friends were still willing to celebrate her day meant a lot more to her than what they knew. 

"Watcha, standing around there for? Come in already, Yuka-tan!" Junpei said.

"Oh right!" Yukari nodded before looking around and noticing someone special was missing. "Where's Makoto?" she asked.

"Oh, he said he needed to do something quickly before he came home, but he should've been here by now," Fuuka answered with slight concern in her voice. 

"Is Makoto-san going to be alright?" Aigis asked as well.

"Everyone relax, he's our leader, he'll be fine," Akihiko said to the group.

"What if he's going to get something for Yuka-tan?!" Junpei gasped dramatically. "Maybe it's something he can only give to her in private, hehe" he teased her with a mischievous grin.

Yukari's face reddened and she immediately smacked Junpei sending him back a bit. "Don't say stupid things like that!" she yelled at him. "Besides, why me? He's given everyone else their gifts in front of them, so why would it be different with me?"

"Dude, are ya really asking that? We all know you two are dating…" said Junpei unamused. 

"I-I, what?! How?!" she asked in shock.

"Like that," Junpei started to laugh uncontrollably at her. 

Yukari had fallen for his trap, getting her to confirm everyone's suspicions. "Ju-Jun-Junpei…" she growled, she wasn't too happy with him anymore.

Junpei audibly gulped as he heard her walking slowly towards him. He may have been taller than her, but when she was mad like this, well he knew he was basically all but dead now. 

Luckily for him, Mitsuru called out to them, splitting them apart before it got out of hand. "Settle down you two, Iori apologize to Takeba right now!" 

"W-why me? She's the one looking mean at me right now!" Junpei said.

"You aggravated her first, therefore you should apologize. If not I may just have to join her on your execution…" Mitsuru threatened, giving him a cold stare with her crimson eyes.

Junpei looked at Akihiko, who was waving his hand back forth near his neck, telling it was best not to continue. Junpei sighed and offered an apology to the brunette. Yukari accepted but couldn't resist making a pout either way. 

"As for you, Takeba. We'll discuss the dating matter later, for now, it is your birthday so we should celebrate it," she said sternly.

Yukari wasn't too thrilled with the idea but agreed to do so later. Though she still had to wonder what business Mitsuru had in discussing that. It's not like she was the one dating Makoto. If it's about their intimacy she would be able to reassure her that they hadn't done anything, ( _ yet _ ) but if they had well it wouldn't be her business to know, Yukari thought to herself. 

"A-anyway? Who wants cake?" Fuuka offered awkwardly, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Oh, I do!" Ken exclaimed excitedly before noticing how the others looked at him in surprise. He cleared his throat quickly in an attempt to seem more mature. "I-I mean, the others could get some first." 

"Aigis would you please get us the cake?" Mitsuru asked.

"Of course!" Aigis nodded, making her way to the kitchen. When she came back she was carrying a small round cake decorated in pink frosty swirls, and a white coat of icing with the number 17 on top.

Yukari looked at the cake with wide eyes. It wasn't so much that the cake looked delicious but more so the attention to detail that went into the small dessert. She couldn't but cry a little bit again. Though she would've loved it if Makoto were here right now. 

She would understand if something held him up, especially since it still was a school night. 

The other's caught on to her sad smile but before they could ask why the doors at the entrance opened up revealing a young man with straight blue hair standing at the entrance. 

"I'm home," he announced casually. 

"Makoto!" Everyone said. 

Yukari turned around to see him and her face almost lit up instantly as he gave her a gentle smile. She got up from her chair and rushed him, taking him into a tight embrace. 

"Looks like I made it just in time for cake," he spoke softly. 

"Took you long enough, I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't make it…" Yukari admitted. 

"And miss out on today? I don't think I could ever do that," Makoto held her tighter with one arm before remembering where they were. "Say Yukari, are you okay with being like this? In front of everyone?"

Yukari let out a sigh, "Blame Stupei, he basically got me to say it, and before I realized, it was already too late."

"Always one for ruining the moment," Makoto said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," Yukari agreed, remembering their moment in Yakushima. 

"H-hey what's that supposed to mean?!"

The couple laughed in unison before joining the others, leaving Junpei dumbfounded. Hours went by as they talked amongst themselves, played party games, and enjoyed Yukari's birthday cake. 

It wasn't long before everyone retreated to their rooms for the night except for Makoto and Yukari who sat on the couch at the center of the lobby. Yukari was leaning on Makoto's shoulder while he rested his head on hers. Their fingers were interlocked to each other as they let out soft breaths in the quiet room. 

"Thank you for today," Yukari finally said. 

Makoto smiled to himself as he simply hummed a soft reply. 

"Makoto?" She called out to him. "If it's not too much to ask… what made you come home so late?"

"I was waiting for you to ask," he chuckled softly. "Come on it's still waiting outside."

He took her hand and helped her up. They walked together outside and looked around the vicinity. To Yukari's surprise, there wasn't anything around them and she couldn't help but wonder what he meant by “something” waiting outside. She looked at Makoto and only saw him smile confidently as he gave a thumbs up into the open air. 

Seconds later and fireworks lit up the night sky, all shooting out pink sparks of light. They kept going until finally, it ended with the words "Happy Birthday Yukari!" spelled out. 

"H-how?! How did you do this???" Yukari asked, crying for the third time today.

"Mitsuru may have had the connections and the money to make it possible, but um well since I'm not the best at speaking how I feel I thought it would be better this way," he confessed to her.

"I-I don't know what to say… no one's ever done this for me…!" Yukari couldn't resist the smile forming across her lips. She turned to kiss on the cheek before he turned her chin slightly to meet her lips.

Their soft warm lips met one another both tasting slightly like strawberries from the cake earlier.

"Happy Birthday, Yukari," Makoto said.

"Thanks," she giggled. "But you did spoil me too much, and isn't it illegal to do fireworks here?"

"Officer Kurosawa may have given us a bit of a slip, just this once since we've done so much in Tartarus," he explained. 

"I suppose I can't argue then," Yukari said. "Hey, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Is that important? We're celebrating yours today," Makoto pointed out. 

"Yeah, but well I want to do something special too," she blushed. 

"If it's with you that's all that matters," Makoto admitted.

"You're so cheesy, you know that?" Yukari teased him, giving him a light tap on his shoulder. "But fine I'll let you go this time since that was sweet of you."

Makoto hummed again before taking her into another embrace.

It had been a while since he was able to celebrate properly. Though he's never truly told her, he's happy that she was the one who finally got him to open up and care again and for that she deserved that much today. And even if by some chance he missed her future birthdays, he'd still find a way to celebrate them because that's just how much she mattered to him. No matter how many more hardships they had to face they would have to get through, it was at least comforting him to know that he had her and she had him. 

Even if his life was exhausted he'd love her through an eternity, now and always.

**Author's Note:**

> Does it make sense for Makoto to organize the fireworks at the end? No. Did I do it because I just thought it was cute and totally wanted to write this for fun? Absolutely!
> 
> This was a fun destresser I'll be honest! I know I have one current ongoing long fic and I'm here to say that no it's not canceled! I recently got a new schedule for work and it's been a bit of a struggle trying to get my time sorted out. That's one part and another I realized I burned myself out with how many zines I was accepted into and the amount of work I put on top of myself... SO I HAVE BEEN WRITING, just not for myself, haha. My works will continue and in fact, I have a large number of ideas just waiting on the back burner! Some are even revisions of old works, and some while still a way off will branch off into different fandoms so I hope you're excited to see other works!
> 
> Oh right, I have a new account solely for writing/zine promos! If you're interested in keeping with any updates or zines I'm in feel free to follow! https://twitter.com/SkylineWrite
> 
> That's all for now! Thanks for reading and I hope you have an amazing night/day, until the next one, see ya!


End file.
